


Undertear's first impression of Error

by Flowernight



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multiverse, Undertear, ideas only, though the name may be changed, undertear is my au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowernight/pseuds/Flowernight
Summary: Error visits Undertear with the goal to destroy it and Undyne and Papyrus try to deal with him without success. In the end Lans and Papl drag Error to Undertear's native Sans.The first impressions cannot be more perfect!Doesn't sound really interesting, probably isn't either. Read if you want. I was just writing down ideas for my AU.





	Undertear's first impression of Error

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what you think of Error!Sans, but I can only write my own thoughts, alright? However, I’m open for discussions! :)  
> Generally, I’m just trying to find the „right Sans“ for my AU Undertear. xD I’m not even sure if I want to name my AU like that… A few of my other fanfics are also about my different ideas (they’re all at fanfiction.net though…). Everything you need to know for this fanfic is that Undertear!Sans is called Dans. Lans and Papl are another story.  
> Also: Author insertion (for a reason)! However, I’m only mentioned a few times as „Q“. Anyway, if you don’t like this kind of fanfics, this one certainly isn’t for you.  
> Disclamer:  
> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox  
> Error!Sans belongs to loverofpiggies  
> Undertear belongs to me

** Undertear’s first impression of Error **

**_Error_ ** _wh-what’s w-wrong with th-this u-universe? e-everything feels so w-wrong... **Error**_

Error!Sans, known as just simply Error, makes his first steps on an unknown universe called Undertear, but he can already tell that the problem he seeks to fix is very complicated. In the end he doesn’t want to think to much about it and tries the old method that works in many universes. That means kidnapping the human’s soul and destroying everything.

It isn’t hard to find the kid, but the actual problem is that they are well-guarded. Error is facing the group head on. Frisk is hiding behind some native monsters, ending with Undyne and Papyrus and starting with… another Papyrus and… a Sans that was as tall as the second Papyrus?! Now that Error thinks about it, that tall Sans and the second Papyrus don’t fit in this universe, but at the same time they do. How is that possible?

*you don’t seem to be a well-meaning guest. what do you want?

The not-but-still-native Sans asks, eyeing the unwelcomed newcomer with a distrustful look on his face. Error just laughs loudly before giving the other skeleton an answer.

 **Error** i-i just came to c-clean this abomination of a u-universe! e-everything here feels o-out of p-place for some r-reason… **Error**

Sans expression becomes defensive and he carefully asks:

*what do you mean with „cleaning“?

 **Error** i-isn’t it o-obvious? erasing e-everything! **Error**

Nothing more needs to be said. The fitting-but-also-not-fitting siblings simultaneously turn their skulls to face each other and at the same time say:

*papl!

YES LANS!

Error’s face changes to an expression that clearly shows his curiosity.

**_Error_ ** _p-papl and l-lans? i wonder  w-why they call e-each other t-that way… **Error**_

Before the battle begins, the three skeletons are interrupted by a fish and another one of their kind.

*NGHAAA! Lans, Papl! This is our job, so stay back!

NYEHEHE! UNDYNE IS RIGHT! AFTER ALL I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND UNDYNE ARE PART OF THE SPECIAL GUARD, WHILE YOU ARE NOT!

Undyne and the Papyrus who appears to be the real native one are protectively standing in front of the not-so-fitting siblings. Confusion clouds Error‘s face, which isn’t surprising, considering the fact that this is his first visit in this universe. However one little detail is making him suspicious. He doesn’t know what the so-called „Special Guard“ is. The only information he gets from the few spoken words is that he should be careful. He makes sure that his strings are ready the moment Undyne summons a spear and Papyrus calls forth a very sharp bone.

The two native monsters close the gap between them and their enemy very fast, making the unwelcomed guest surprised. With a firm grip, they thrust their weapons forward with remarkable force, hoping to pierce their enemy and end this little mess fast. However, before the tip of the weapons reaches him, Error stops them with his strings in the last second. Sweat starts covering his skull and he quickly teleports away from the danger zone, hoping to get an advantage in the air. However he meets his opponents again in front of him, flying. Like that isn’t weird enough, they could even tell where he was going to appear. One could say that the two native monsters can feel changes in the code. At that point, all three of them realize that the fight won’t be easy for any of them…

Lans and Papl watch the fight from a save distance with Frisk hiding behind them. After a hour they come to the conclusion that this fight won’t solve anything and decide to seek a special monster’s help.

LANS, CAN YOU REACH DANS THROUGH YOUR CONNECTION WITH Q?

*yes, i can tell where they are. tell undyne and papyrus that we’re going to teleport that guy to him!

I’M ON MY WAY!

Papl carefully runs to the battle scene and calls for one of his friends to come down quickly. One of his fighting allies listens to his and Lans‘ plan and after informing the other fighting monster, they manage to make a plan in the short time they get while Error’s eyes are glitching. When Error becomes more stable, the two members of the Special Guard look in each other’s eyes/eye-sockets and nod. Focusing their attention on their common enemy, they shout.

*Let’s show that intruder our justice! / IT’S TIME TO SHOW OUR BRAVERY!

The confusion just adds up for Error. Undyne and Papyrus don’t address each other or any of their allies. It’s like they’re talking to themselves. Everything Error knows is that a few moments later his opponents‘ weapons are covered in light. The fish lady’s spear shines yellow while the tall skeleton’s long bone is pulsing in a strong orange glow.

Undyne’s spear disappears and she instead holds her right hand in front of her, targeting Error. Suddenly, spears start shooting from her hand and force Error to dodge quickly. Unfortunately for Error, this is just a distraction for Papyrus to close the distance between them and start a surprise attack against Error. The taller skeleton attacks the shorter one with fists which are clothed in suddenly more sturdy looking gloves. Papyrus‘ strong and powerful strikes force Error to focus on dodging, making the shorter skeleton unable to observe his surroundings. That’s the reason why he doesn’t realize that he is being pushed into a giant cowboy hat, prepared from Undyne. Error only realizes what’s going on when it is to late. He floats with his back against a hat and an enemy in front of him. Papyrus moves according to plan and restrains his opponent with a very manly bandanna. The big hat disappears and together, the fish lady and tall skeleton drag the intruder down where the skeletal siblings are already waiting. Whenever Error escapes again, the two warriors just catch him again. With the help of the connection they have with me, they are able to pinpoint our location and teleport Error to us.

[at another place/timeline/universe | I and Dans]

°… You felt it too, right? Lans and Papl are searching for us.

*i know. should we go and greet them?

°Yeah, we should. After all, they went through the trouble of bringing the guest to us.

[same place | Lans, Papl and Error]

 **Error** w-wha-! **Error**

In the blink of an eye Error suddenly finds himself in a different place. Still feeling the skeletal brothers restraining him, he uses his strings to make his enemies back off.

 **Error** H-HOW DARE YOU T-TOUCH ME! **Error**

The black glitch in the multiverse lashes out at the two other skeletons who dodge with precision.

 **Error** W-WHY DID YOU E-EVEN BRING ME H-HERE?! W-WHAT IS THIS P-PLACE?! **Error**

Error isn’t a weak opponent and the two monsters dodging him quickly feel magical sweat forming on their skulls.

*doesn’t look to good. it’d be nice of you to hurry up!

DON’T LET US WAIT TO LONG, PLEASE!

Just as they said their pleas, Error’s strings manage to catch the siblings and instantly wrap around their bones, efficiently trapping them.

°We’re here, babybones.

Recognizing my voice, the duo focus their sight behind Error.

*q! and dans too!

YOU REALLY CAME!

°Of course we’re here. Can’t let those fragile bones getting dusted now, right Dans?

*that wouldn’t be too much of a problem, you know that, however we don’t want them to be traumatized from this.

Dans narrows his eye-sockets and suddenly a lot of symbols, like numbers and letters, flash through those holes and Error’s strings disappear. Lans and Papl land on their butts and their faces clearly show the pain they are currently feeling. Dans quickly teleports between Error and our allies, glaring at the enemy and standing protectively in front of our comrades.

°You should go home now, babybones.

After my statement settles in, the pain becomes secondary to the siblings and they look up at Dans and me, their disapproval being quiet obvious.

*i thought that this would be the perfect opportunity to come home! why?!

YOU WERE GONE FOR SO LONG NOW, SO PLEASE..!

Error quickly calls forth new strings and attacks Dans with them. Symbols flash through Dans‘ eye-sockets and the strings disappear again. Enraged that his attack could be so easily avoided by an unknown force, the black skeleton doesn’t hold back and summons strings in a fast pace, throwing them at his enemy again and again. However, whenever they reach a certain distance, they meet the same fate as the first ones.

With various symbols still flashing through his eye-sockets, Dans sighs and turns his attention to the skeletal siblings behind him.

*i don’t think that it’s a good idea to come home after i dealt with Error over there.

*how do you even know?! did another version of you experience the outcome already and send you the information?

*well, yes, but to be honest… i can already tell the outcome, even without the information of the other danses.

*… let’s go home, papl.

WHAT?! I KNOW THAT I DON’T REALLY UNDERSTAND EVERYTHING YET, BUT WHY?!

*you aren’t supposed to pry, especially since you don’t understand it yet. you even said so yourself.

BUT… WILL DANS COME HOME AGAIN?

*i just said that you shouldn’t-!

*i will.

Lans stops his outburst and after he realizes how he spoke to Papl, he whispers a low „sorry“ to his brother.

APOLOGY ACCEPTED!

Seeing how the younger skeletons interact with each other, Dans in turn realizes how long he unknowingly avoided going back to Undertear.

*hey, q…

°Yeah?

*can you take care of error for a moment?

°As long as I’m here you just need to ask.

A small ball of blue light emerges from Dans‘ right eye-socket. That light represents me in the Undertale universe/multiverse/whatever. Floating in front of Dans, I make sure to take apart Error’s attacks and teleport him back on his current spot whenever he decides to move.

Dans on the other hands focuses his attention on the younger skeletal siblings. After approaching them, he goes on his knees and pulls Lans and Papl into a hug while petting their skulls.

*i’m sorry that i wasn’t home for such a long time. i promise to come home as fast as i can, ok? i have a lot of stories for you too! there’s that punning papyrus and can you guys imagine a shy undyne?

Just a few moment ago, Lans and Papl were so sad, but now a small smile adorns their faces.

*a promise is a promise, right?

YOU HAVE TO KEEP YOUR PROMISES!

Looking deep in both sets of eye-sockets staring at him, Dans nods. Then all three of them stand up and Dans regards the younger skeletons closely.

*you really have grown very much in the time i was away. you’re a lot taller than me now! let me guess, you’re next goal is papyrus now, right?

The siblings laugh sheepishly and Lans then addresses his brother.

*let’s go home, papl.

YEAH, BROTHER!

After a moment of concentration, the young monsters teleport back to their universe and Dans sighs in relief. Looking back at Error, he focuses his attention on our enemy while telling me his plan.

*q, i’m going to overwrite a code that affects pretty much the whole multiverse. i need the utmost concentration! no thoughts, no memories, no emotions- i don’t need any kind of hindrances right now!

°I know what you mean!

Going back into his skull, I do as he asked of me. His eye-lights disappear and the symbols become more visible. Dans‘ eye-sockets look like a computer screen which displays an infinite amount of code.

*ACCESSING CODE ERROR!SANS NUMBER XX FROM UNDERTALE MULTIVERSE NUMBER XX…

*SUCCESSFULLY CONNECTED. ACCESSING  MEMORY SECTION…

*SUCCESSFULLY CONNECTED. ACCESSING UNDERTEAR SECTION…

*SUCCESSFULLY CONNECTED. GOING BACK TO CODE ERROR!SANS NUMBER XX FROM UNDERTALE MULTIVERSE NUMBER XX…

*SUCCESSFULLY CONNECTED. MOVING ERROR!SANS NUMBER XX FROM UNDERTALE MULTIVERSE NUMBER XX TO LOCATION XXX…

*SUCCESSFULLY MOVED ERROR!SANS NUMBER XX FROM UNDERTALE MULTIVERSE NUMBER XX TO LOCATION XXX. DISCONNECTING FROM CODE UNDERTALE MULTIVERSE…

*SUCCESSFULLY DISCONNECTED FROM CODE UNDERTALE MULTIVERSE.

To sum up the upper passage: Dans erased Error’s memory of everything Undertear related and sent him to who knows where.

°Hey, Dans.

*…

°Dans?

*…

°Oh no, Dans! Some intruder is massacring the whole monster population in Undertear!

What I just said is a lie. However, I need to know Dans’ state of mind.

*why should i care about the monster in undertear?

Dans doesn’t sound mean or anything like that. That is honest confusion. He doesn’t know why he should protect his home.

°Seems like more lessons and explanation are necessary. However, now I need to fix you first…

**Author's Note:**

> Many questions, that will probably be left unanswerd!
> 
> If there are any errors (disregarding the permanent one, hehe) let me know and I will probably fix it as soon as possible.
> 
> ...
> 
> Seriously now, who even read everything?


End file.
